Warmth
by Mittens Magica
Summary: With winter setting into Neo Domino City, Yuusei bundles up in some blankets but still isn't getting any warmer. And Bruno knows just how to help him.


Jeez word. took you long enough to open |: Also, I'm in love with Bruno. I need to get this fic done before we fight out that Bruno's actually a robot/lighthouse.

Also oh hey a new story.

* * *

A shiver escaped his lips and his teeth began to clatter. He swallowed hard and held his knees closer to his chest. He yawned and shut his eyes softly. But he couldn't sleep. It was far too cold to even move. Yuusei was huddled up on the couch, fully dressed, boots and gloves included, in a blanket. He let out a shivering sigh and loled his head to the side, the constant and fast clicking of keys on a keyboard bringing him a sense of calmness. He kept his eyes on the blue haired boy who was examing the computer and various parts scattered across the desk. The clicking of the keys and clattering of the other's teeth continued.

A sneeze and the tapping stopped.

"Yuusei?"

Yuusei sniffled and blinked, tilting his head to the side. "You're not b-bothered by th-the cold?" Bruno shrugged and sat back, stretching. "Not really. I feel alright," He said with a smile. A few more clicks of the keys and he shut off the computers. He walked over to Yuusei an sat next to him. "You're sitting on my bed, Yuusei," He said, slightly amused when Yuusei gave him somewhat of a pout.

"It's t-too c-c-cold to move." He said, looking away.

Bruno sighed and wrapped at arm around Yuusei, rubbing his shoulder in a slight attempt to warm him up. Yuusei leaned into Bruno's touch and smiled. He liked the warmth, even if they were seperated by layers of cloth. Bruno moved back slowly, and peeled the blanket away from Yuusei. "Lay down on your side," Bruno said in a whisper. Yuusei clung on to his coat and nodded. He laid on the couch and watched as Bruno stripped himself of his jacket and kicked off his shoes. The blue haired one laid down next to Yuusei, and in one swoop, pulled him to his chest and held him tight. He draped the blanket over them and tucked Yuusei in.

A bright red was painted to his cheeks once Yuusei's face was pressed to the Bruno's chest. Yuusei's first instinct was to move away, he didn't usually get this close to his friends. But, Bruno was so warm. His arms were holding on tight to him, he was sure that the taller one wasn't going to let him go anytime soon.

Bruno began to rub his hands up and down Yuusei's back and his arms, sending sparks down his body. Yuusei purred slightly and grinned at the affection and attempt to use friction to make him warmer. Yuusei shifted a bit, getting comfortable. He suddenly felt the strength of the binds around him loosen. "I..Is this alright?" Bruno asked, looking down at Yuusei. Yuusei didn't say anything, guessing that Bruno got the wrong idea when Yuusei was simply moving just to get comfortable. He just scooted closer and wrapped his legs with Bruno's. Bruno let out a soft nervous laugh and pulled Yuusei close. Yuusei soon found himself clinging to the man's shirt adn snuggling his head agianst his chest.

He felt safe. Protected. Warm.

After a while, his shivers stopped and Yuusei was slowly falling asleep. The other man looked down and inspected his looks. For someone who seemed so stressed during the day, he looked so peaceful sleeping. Bruno smiled and ran his hand over Yuusei's cheek, which was still tainted with a soft pink. He ran his hand over the marker on his face, and then to outline his cheek bones. Yuusei stirred a bit and Bruno jerked his hand back.

"Yuusei?" Bruno asked catiously.

Not a word, or even a mumble was heard.

Swallowing and playing out different scenarios in his mind, Bruno eventually leaned in. He placed a soft kiss to the boy's lips and pulled back slowly.

"Mm..M-mmm.." Yuusei mumbled, and Bruno was beyond scared. A scenario Bruno had hypothesized was about to play out. Maybe Yuusei was going to punch him and walk off. Maybe Yuusei was going to kiss him back. Maybe Yuusei would think he was dreaming and call him by another name. Or maybe Yuusei would just fall back asleep.

Bruno's heart raced and he studied all of Yuusei's movements for what seems like an eternity. The boy just pressed his entire body to Bruno's.

"Mmm..myour're.. warmm.." He muttered, and nuzzled his head to Bruno's chest, with a big smile on his face.

Bruno sighed out of relief and rubbed Yuusei's back in small circles, planting one more kiss on the boy before closing his own eyes.

----------------

holy run on sentence batman.

this wasn't in my plan, but it was something i came up with randomly cause i was really cold today, and i wanted to cuddle with someone :


End file.
